A communication system includes a DownLink (DL) that conveys signals from transmission points such as Base Stations (BSs) or eNodeBs to User Equipments (UEs) and an UpLink (UL) that conveys signals from UEs to reception points such as eNodeBs. A UE, also commonly referred to as a terminal or a mobile station, may be fixed or mobile and may be a cellular phone, a personal computer device, and the like. An eNodeB, which is generally a fixed station, may also be referred to as an access point or other equivalent terminology.